


One of these Nights

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SSM19D7, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: One of these nights, the waiting would be over. (A SasuSaku poem for Day 7 of SasuSaku Month 2019)





	One of these Nights

**_For Day 7 (One of These Nights) of SS Month 2019_ **

__

**One of these Nights (A SasuSaku Poem)**

**Rating:** K

There were nights wherein waiting is a chore

Nights spent while gazing in awe at the moon

Grasping our photo brings pain to my core

Would you even come back home to me soon?

From the night that you've left, I've been hoping

You'd let go of hatred, revenge, and pain

But you still chose a path that's enslaving

Will I ever see the you that I knew again?

The nights pass and what I said still stands true

That if only I could take your pain, I'd do so

It's because my whole heart belongs to you

And that wouldn't change wherever you may go

The nights end but my agony remain

I open my eyes just to cry and mope

I wonder if all this waiting's in vain

Then I see the sun and know that there's hope

One of these nights, the waiting would be over

One of these nights, I know you'll come home

I'd welcome you with an embrace so tender

And then you'll know that you're never alone

**Author's Note:**

> July 2019 | AriannJS
> 
> —
> 
> Here’s me trying a simple poetry once again. What do you think about this one? 
> 
> Ah, it’s been a while. I was first exposed to writing through poetry back in fourth grade, then I got to explore writing fictions around sixth grade and then sooner or later, writing songs as well. But I’ve been on such a loooong hiatus because I thought I couldn’t get back to writing anymore (my first passion is really Music, hehe). 
> 
> Thank God, however, for SasuSaku! They inspired me to return to writing fics since the latter part of 2018, and the support of the SasuSaku fandom really gives me the motivation I never thought I would receive! So thanks guys! :)
> 
> You could check my other fics here and on FF or tumblr with the username AriannJS.
> 
> Thanks & God bless!
> 
> – A


End file.
